10 Years Ago
by xYuna
Summary: How was life for Eva when it happened? One-shot.


**Jeeze, I hardly write anymore! ****Don't know why..**

**10 years ago**

Eva happily waited outside the school, leaning on a tree. Her daddy was a bit late picking her up, but she didn't mind. As long as he picked her up, it was good.

Nothing could spoil her good mood. Her mom had won yet another race, and tomorrow would be one again.

Eva, of course, went to the race to see her mommy racing. Her father always took her with her, and so it became Eva's biggest dream to also race when she will be older.

Eva had drove in her mom's racer before. But not alone. No, she was just 5. It weren't any tricks or loops, just a safe way to the hangar or start line, on her moms lap. She could help with the steering.

"Bye Eva!" A friend of her yelled. Eva smiled and waved, when she spotted the blue car of her father. Eva picked her bag up and started running towards the car.

Her father came out smiling, and opened the door for the little kid. "Ma'am, sorry I'm late. Can I excuse myself with an ice-cream?"

Eva's grin widened. "Yeah!!"

Merely 1 hour later, Eva and Don Wei came into the Wei house with both an ice-cream in their stomach.

Pushing out her shoes and jacket, Eva run to the living room where her mom was watching some TV while also looking in some letters. She smiled at her daughter as she received a kiss on her cheek. "Hey baby. Was school fun?"

"Well, school is school. But we made a paper dog today! But, I couldn't bring it with me. It's not done yet!"

"I'd like to see it when it's done." Maya said with a smile.

Eva smiled back and tilted her head when she heard the famous scratching at the window.

Immediately she jumped of the couch to open the window for her brown with white cat, Luna. Luna came in, being pet once and stalked off to the kitchen for food.

That night, Eva stayed up a little longer than normal, since it was Friday, and eventually fell asleep on the couch.

It was 10 am, when Eva woke up from her mom calling her. "Eva! Wake up honey, we go in 1,5 hour!"

Normally they would come and wake her up by hand, but apparently her mom would be making breakfast and her father would do something important.

So, Eva jumped out of bed and put on some warm socks, before running downstairs.

Sitting down on the chair, Eva waited for her pancake. Maya smiled at her.

Life wasn't bad at all. Eva didn't ever thought of it. She had a perfect life.

She couldn't complain. She had loving parents, and they were quite wealthy. Though she wasn't a spoiled kid, Eva could do a lot of things.

The only things her parents would never allow her is to have a tattoo like her mom did. Maya said she could get one when she was 20.

But Maya herself got one when she was 12. So it isn't fair.

All of that, Eva was happy.

Very happy.

* * *

Eva run around the grey decks, direction of the hangar of her mom. When she saw the white and pink star racer she smiled.

"Super!"

Moments later, she heard her mom and dad talk. Eva walked of to the sound, till she spotted them.

"mommy mommy!" She yelled while running to her. "Please take me with you! I wanna ride in your star racer!"

Maya giggled as she caught the girl running to her with wide arms in her own arms, and swirled her around, earning a delighted yell of her child and rested her on her arm.

"I'd love to Eva, but you know I cant, honey." Maya said while Eva's cheeks puffed out of annoyance.

Maya moved her head a bit to the right. "Next time, it'll be just you and me." And she winked.

Eva seemed to consider it. "Do you promise?"

Maya smiled. Maya winked again and held her hand up high. "Promise."

Eva gave a big smile and put her hand into the hand of her mom, letting Maya close her hand over Eva's.

That moment a voice said the racers should get in place.

Maya had left Eva with Don, and with a final V-kiss and wink to her waving daughter she left in the star-racer, ready for take off.

In the meantime, Don and Eva were walking to the VIP space.

Eva looked around. "Who's the other racer, daddy?"

"It's an alien, for I know."

"An alien? A real, alien?" Eva said, gaping a bit. She had heard about them, but never saw one! Even with the races before, she never saw one.

"One I can actually see?" she continued. Don laughed. "Probably."

Eva jumped a little. "I hope so! The pictures in a book don't seem believing!"

Don laughed again and scooped her up in his arms so she could see what was happening.

When she did saw the alien, a Phil named Spirit, she wished it had been with the pictures in a book. He didn't make her feel good.

When he threw of his coat, Eva defiantly knew she wanted to stay with the books.

The body of that Phil.. was.. scarier then she could've imagined! Eva put on the scared face while tugging her father's clothes.

The next things happened really quick. The race had started, and Maya was getting front of Spirit. Eva yelped to her father when everyone stood up.

"Oh! I cant see daddy!" She yelled above the noise. Don smiled. "Okay, Eva. Time for a piggy back." Eva was put on his shoulders. "There, can you see?"

"I can see her, she's winning she's winning!!" Eva yelled happily.

And that's when it got wrong.

Smoke. Fire. Black. That were the 3 main things Eva saw. With confused eyes she stared at the smoke, and was even more confused when only Spirit came out of it.

Where was her mommy?

She hadn't even noticed that she was on the ground again. Maya was just fooling them. She was at the finish line already.

Sure she was. Mommy never lost a race.

With big steps Eva ran at the front, climbing somewhat unhandy over the small wall, and stepped a bit closer to the smoking fire.

Spirit was in front of it.

But right now, that didn't seemed to matter. Eva looked around. The Star-racer wasn't at the finish line. And when the smoke disappeared, Eva felt herself freeze.

"Mommy?"


End file.
